daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Alias and Snippet Respository
This document lists the server aliases and snippets available in the Daleos Server. Take note that if you have personal aliases that they trump server aliases with the same name since specific beats general in keeping with the rules of 5e. This page is for aliases, if there are commands that aren't aliases that you are having trouble with, visit this website https://github.com/avrae/avrae-docs/wiki/Commands If you are trying to find something specific, try doing control f and search for keywords. Most of these aliases come from the Avrae Dev Server or were made with help from the members of that server. If you want to join the server to get help making aliases to find any that I didn't put on this page, here is the link. https://discord.gg/3TUhwdk If you want to try and learn how to make aliases yourself, try this link for a cheetsheet. https://avrae.io/cheatsheets/aliasing Server Aliases Aliases are user made commands in the Avrae bot. They automate various things in the bot that Avrae doesn't/can't do by itself. !? Displays a link for this wiki page. !8ball A (somewhat) D&D themed Magic 8 Ball. !I Mobile fix for !i. !aasimar Does all the aasimar things. !absorb An alias that automates the Absorb Elements spell. Use after the reaction trigger is met. !absorb dmg type level !ac-reset Resets your AC during combat if it was changed. !aga Automation for the Armor of Agathys spell. !among An alias for Undying Warlocks to use their Among the Dead feature. Make sure you do !sb add among and when you want to use the command do !among target !bag Inventory management system. Not integrated with any sheet manager. See !bag help for instructions on its use. (Updated 3.19.19) !balm For Circle of Dreams Druids' Balm of the Summer Court. !bard Does all the bard things. !bladesong Bladesinger wizards' bladesong. !blink Using this command will roll a d20 to see if you would blink out of existence or not with the spell Blink. !coins Manages your coin pouch. Integrated with !bag. Use !coins ? for instructions on its use. !cleric Does the Cleric things. Doesn't have automation but will display the text and take from CCs. !collect Collects used ammunition created with the arrow, bolt, etc snippets. !conc For rolling concentration checks and removing effects on a fail. Use with !conc . Accepts adv and dis args. Checks for the War Caster feat if added via !manage. !dborn-breath Dragonborn breath weapon, use !setrace to easily set yourself up to use it or make the custom counter and set the dborn cvar to the right color. !deck Draws a card from the 54-card playing deck (52 + 2 Jokers). Unlike !card, !deck will create a cvar called deck and track which cards have been drawn. The deck can be reset with !deck reset !dsong An alias for Bladesingers with Song of Defense. Run !dsong taken slot in or out of init to automatically expend the spell slot, reduce the damage, and adjust HP accordingly. !dummy ' Adds to combat a dummy that has 1000 hp, 1 AC, and is placed at initiative -1. It uses a goblin stat block. Useful for testing out attacks, spells, and usaves. '!ehud Essentially an emoji sheet. Supports displaying custom counter values for the PHB classes, and can be customized to display extra counters. Use !hud key for the key and how to set up additional counters. !end Simplifies the !i end command to end initiative !exhaust An exhaustion manager. Creates a counter that interacts with the !lr alias. (Added 4.21.19) !fighter Does all the fighter things. !font Sorcerer's Font of Magic, converts sorcery points to spell slots and back. !function Lets you search for scripting functions within Avrae. Use !function search to narrow it down, and when theres a single result, it will display additional information. !gf Explains the Gambler's Fallacy. !grapple !grapple without a DC provided rolls a check to initiate a grapple. Providing a DC makes it roll a check to escape, using the higher of your Athletics or Acrobatics. -m allows you to choose a monster, -c allows you to choose that monsters skill for a contest. (Updated 6.25.2019) !ham A simple alias to add back the HP for the Heavy Armor Mastery feat. !haunt An alias to help with the Lingering Soul class. @Xichu for questions on how to use it. For the poltergeist Lingering Soul haunt ability where you take a weapon from a foe and attack with it. To use, type !haunt monstername weaponname #damagedie damagetype. !hb-help Explains how to add tomes, packs, and bestiaries !healkit An alias for using the healer's feat and a healing kit. !hex Automation for the Hex spell. In initative you do !hex target score. the !mhex alias is needed to move the hex to another target. !hd For spending additional hit dice during a short rest without all the extra stuff of a short rest. i.e. Rest with !sr first, and then if you realize you need to spend an extra hit die because you rolled horribly, you can do !hd to just roll an extra hit die without taking up the space that !sr takes up. !hide Makes a stealth check and displays the rules for hiding. !homebrew-approved Brings up a link to the Approved Homebrew wiki page. !hp Shortcut for !game hp. !hud Provides a condensed version of !g status, with aesthetically pleasing sorting if your counters are set up properly. You can hide counters by creating a cvar hudignore, formatting a json list, eg !cvar hudignore this tracker","Amount of times I've rolled a 1" would hide those two counters. You can allow bubble counters to display properly with !cvar hudDisplay 1(Updated 9.20.19) !iceknife An alias to help automate the Iceknife spell written by Caeson. Use With: !iceknife target1 target2 ... target99 OR !iceknife slotlevel target1 target2 ... target99. Target1 is the one hit by the initial 1d10 attack. Can also be used with just !iceknife or !iceknife slotlevel with no targets, for those who don't use initiative. In both cases, replace slotlevel with the number. !illusory Illusion Wizard Illusory Self/ Alias written by Ignacio to use the illusionist wizard's level 10 Illusory Self ability. Type !illusory # to mark off the custom counter as used and restore a number of hitpoints equal to #. !ima Joins initiative with Mage Armor casted !insult A standalone insult generator using the same lists as the mock snippet. Can add to the number of adjectives by specifying a number as the argument. !kicast Casts a spell using ki. Basically written to facilitate 4 elements monk. !kill A Matt Mercer gif to bring up when a player kills a major enemy. !level Sets up custom counters (in a format recognized by the various class mega-aliases) and hit dice (so you can use the !sr and !lr aliases) and such for published classes and subclasses. Does not include anything from UA. !lesser-demons An alias to roll auto roll for the Summon Lesser Demon spell to give options on what demons to add to init. !lifecast Casts healing spells and takes into account life cleric’s features. (Updated 7.3.2019) !lr Takes a long rest, resetting Hit Dice counters appropriately. You need to use the !level alias to set up Hit Dice or manually set them up. Use !level -b # to gain additional hit dice. Use !level -h to hide the fancy. Use !level -armor to use the variant XGE rule for sleeping in armor. (Updated 6.4.19) !manage Manages a bunch of cvars for tracking stuff that Avrae doesn't pick up from the character sheets, mostly for displaying on !vsheet. !manage will bring up the full list of what it can do, !manage help will show help for the individual things. (Updated 3.25.19) !mask A simple alias that adds THP for the Pact of the Mask Warlock Pact and takes from a CC. To make the CC you do !cc create "Mask Charge" -min 0 -max 1 -reset short -type bubble !mgarmor Automates casting Mage Armor outside of combat !mhex An alias that transfers the hex effect on the !hex alias. !mhex target score !mim MIMsy the Mirror Image Manager. Casts the spell, and manages your duplicates in combat. !monk Does all the monk things. !n Simplifying the !i next command to go to the next turn in initiative. !orc-relentless An alias for Half-orcs to use their Relentless Endurance ability. Use it only when your half-orc is reduced to 0 HP and it will auto add 1 HP. Be sure to make this CC: !cc create "Relentless Endurance" -min 0 -max 1 -reset long -type bubble !paladin Does all the paladin things. There is no automation, if you want to automate smites and auras etc you'll need to do that yourself. !portent For rolling and using a divination wizard's portent. !potion Includes all of the potions, oils, and ointments in the DMG. !prep For preparing spells and casting them as a prepared caster. !racecast For casting spells granted by racial features. If you are set up using !setrace as a race with casting, !racecast will handle casting those spells for you and use the appropriate counters. If you are not set up using !setrace and/or don't have the correct counters, you're going to have a bad time. !racecast uses the same exact arguments as !cast and !i cast. !rage Applies Barbarian's Rage in initiative. !ram Takes away HP for the Hellborn Pyscho Barbarian's Hellborn Psychotic Tendency. !recover Recovers spell slots after a short rest for a wizard's Arcane Recovery and Land druid's Natural Recovery. !rogue-unc Uncanny Dodge! When you get hit with an attack in initiative, you would run the command as !rogue-unc # where # is the amount of damage you took from the attack. !say A narration helper alias. !say with no arguments will pull up instructions for its use. !second Just a simple way to track the Halfling Racial Feat Second Chance. To regain the use when entering initiative be sure to do !regain-second. 'Make sure you setup this CC: !cc create "Second Chance" -min 0 -max 1 -reset short -type bubble '!setrace Sets a bunch of cvars based on the race you provide and creates custom counters if needed. Can also make racial aliases for many of the races. Use !setrace with no arguments if you have your race entered correctly on your sheet, or do !setrace subrace if you don't. !shell Adds +4 AC when a Tortle uses their Shell Defense Ability. !shield An alias to automate the Shield spell. When hit with an attack that can be blocked with the spell, do !shield # where # is the amount of damage you took. !sorc-favored A simple alias to roll the 2d4 for the Divine Soul Sorcerer's Favored by the Gods ability. Make sure to make this CC: !cc create "Favored by the Gods" -min 0 -max 1 -reset short -type bubble !spelllist Shows spell lists by level and class. !sr Short Rest that allows for the use of hit dice. You must have hit dice set up in order to use the alias. Do so with the !level alias, which will set up all the counters you need for your class and subclass, or make them manually. Syntax: !sr 1 d8 to spend 1 d8 hit die on a rest. Can also use -b 1d6 or the like to account for things like Song of Rest. Recovers warlock spell slots as well. !ss Simplifies the !g ss command for spell slots. !symbiotic Adds the THP for the Symbiotic Entity Feature for the Spore Druid. Takes a use from the Wildshape CC. Can be used outside of init. !thp Simplifying the !g thp command. !tool Tool checks and custom checks. !toll Casts toll the dead and does the right damage in init. !usave Rolls a saving throw for your active character or forces multiple combatants to make Saving Throws. Supports multiple arguments to add effects and deal damage, see !usave ? for full instructions and arguments. Can read custom setups from cvars/uvars to emulate nearly any save-based attack from items or monsters. (Updated 7.6.2019) (If you need help making a cvar with this just @Bot Wizards Team) !visage An alias to bring up the Unsettling Visage feature for the Changelings. Be sure to do !cc create "Unsettling Visage" -min 0 -max 1 -type bubble -reset short !vsheet Condensed sheet for displaying all your character details easily without needing to link to your full character sheet. !warlock Does all the warlock things. !wheal Does the wildshape healing ability for the Moon Druid. !wheal level name to use it. Be sure to do !sb add wild to add the custom spell for it. !who A silly character concept generator. !wildshape Druid wildshape. !wmsurge Sorcerer wild magic surge, applies most effects in initiative. (Updated 6.6.2019 - Added lookup, and a footer) !xp An Avrae side experience tracker. It's very simple, just need to do !xp #, # being the amount of experience you want to add. If you start at a higher level be sure to add your XP for being that level. Server Snippets Snippets are additions to attacks, checks, saves, and spells. You put the name of the snippets at the end of the commands for those to apply the snippet. 3/4cover - Applies a -5 penalty to attack rolls to emulate the effects of 3/4 cover. ammo - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Ammo for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc.Make sure to do !collect after battles arrow - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Arrows for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc. Make sure to do !collect after battles bb - Applies booming blade effects to a weapon attack. brute - Adds the extra damage for the Brute UA Fighter Archetype and scales with level. bolt - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Bolts for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc. Make sure to do !collect after battles bullet - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Bullets for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc. Make sure to do !collect after battles careful - Applies the description for the Careful Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC curse - Applies the effects of Hexblade's Curse to attacks. distant - Applies the description for Distant Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC empower - Applies the description for Empowered Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC eyes - Add this when casting the Darkness spell to use Sorcery Points instead of Spell Slots for the Shadow Sorcerer's Eyes of the Dark feature. fullcover - Applies the miss argument to attack rolls to emulate the effects of full cover. fury - Applies the damage bonus for Zealot barbarian's Divine Fury. gfb - Applies green-flame blade effects to a weapon attack. guardians - A snippet for DMs to tag on their monsters when they have been hit by an Ancestral Guardian Barbarian and try to hit a creature other than the Barbarian guidance - Adds -b 1d4guidance to rolls. gwm - Applies the -5 to attack, +10 to damage for the Great Weapon Master feat. (Has a gif thanks to Toby) halfcover - Applies a -2 penalty to attack rolls to emulate the effects of half cover. heighten - Applies the description for Heightened Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC hex - adds 1d6 necrotic damage for the hex spell to your attacks hunter - A snippet to add Hunter's Mark damage initiate - Allows you to cast a spell from a Magic Initiate named CC instead of spell slots for the purpose of the Magic Initiate feat. Be sure to do !cc create "Magic Initiate" -min 0 -max 1 -reset long -type bubble lucky - If you have the Lucky feat, when you want to use it you can reroll the Attack, Save, or Check with lucky at the end of the command to use a use of the CC. Be sure to do !cc lucky -min 0 -max 3 -type bubble -reset long. If using against an opponent just do !cc lucky -1 mock - Generates a random insult as a phrase for use with attacks or spells. pass - adds +10 to a check for the purposes of Pass Without Trace reckless - Applies advantage to your attack and displays the description for the Barbarian's Reckless Attack rite - Adds the Crimson Rite damage for the Bloodhunter class to damage rolls. Because the damage type varies depending on the rite damage you chose, this has not been made a server snippet. Copy this and replace the damage in the brackets with your damage type. !snippet rite -d 1d damage sneak - Applies sneak attack damage based on your RogueLevel. ss - Applies the -5 to attack, +10 to damage for the Sharpshooter feat. sym - adds 1d6 poison damage for the Symbiotic Entity feature while it is active. twinned - Applies the description for Twinned Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC. Do note that this auto takes 2 Sorcery Points, if you use it on anything other than a first level spell you will need to edit your sorcery points manually with !cc Sorcery -/+# (For example !cc Sorcery -1) Misc/Cvars This is where all miscellaneous useful commands go. Mostly I will be putting cvars for usaves down here. Be sure to copy the full cvar and send it with your character that needs the cvar active, as cvars are saved per character. !csettings reroll 1 Sets it so you can reroll ones as a halfling. Turn Undead Usave As the Cleric alias does not have the proper automation yes, the best way to use the Cleric's Channel Divinity Turn Undead is to use usave. Copy this Cvar below and if you want to use Turn Undead, be sure to do !usave -cvar turn -t target1 -t target2 etc !cvar turn {"title":"This Person Uses Turn Undead!","desc":"As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. If an undead of CR 1/2 or lower fails its saving throw, it is instantly destroyed.", "s":"wis","dc":"wisdomMod+proficiencyBonus+8","cc":"Channel Divinity","effect":"Turned||10"} Turn the Unholy Usave This is basically exactly the same as the Turn Undead alias, except this is for the Turn the Unholy Channel Divinity for Paladins, and uses your Charisma for the DC and renames the title. !cvar unholy {"title":"This Person Uses Turn the Unholy!","desc":"As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can't willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can't take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there's nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. If an undead of CR 1/2 or lower fails its saving throw, it is instantly destroyed.", "s":"wis","dc":"charismaMod+proficiencyBonus+8","cc":"Channel Divinity","effect":"Turned||10"} Grung's Poisonous Skin Ability We have made an errata (Gameplay Rules Errata) on the Grung's Poisonous Skin Ability, and this cvar is to automated that ability. Be sure to do !usave -cvar skin -t target when you want to use it. !cvar skin {"dc":"constitutionMod+proficiencyBonus+8", "s":"con", "d": "2d4 poison", "title": "This Person Secretes Their Poison!", "desc": "You can use a reaction when you're being grappled or attacked with a melee weapon to secrete a poisonous substance. The attacker/grappler must then make a Con Save equal to 8 your Constitution modifier plus your proficiency bonus or take 2d4 and become poisoned for 1 minute.", "effect":"Poisoned|poisoned|10"} Paladin Divine Smite The !paladin alias is a useful thing, however, it does not automate the damage for smite. I have made a couple snippets to make things easier to add to a custom attack. Essentially what you do is do !a add Smite -d 0, and you now have an attack that doesn't do attack or damage. If you want to smite after an attack you did hits, run !a smite level1 and it will add the damage for smite. replace the 1 in level1 with 2, 3, or 4 depending on what spell slot level you are using. 4th level is the highest slot you can use as it caps out at 5d8 damage. If using it against a fiend or undead, add fd to the command. In combat, be sure to run it like an attack, ex. !i a go1 smite level1. If you score a crit with the attack you want to use it on, put crit at the end, Ex. !i a go1 smite level1 crit. Quest Runner and Team Lead Respository Aliases and Snippets to help Quest Runners and Team Leaders out. Aliases !battle An alias for setting up combat encounters ahead of time to streamline DMing. See !battle help for instructions on its use. !date Settable date. Can create your own calendar to use with it by copying the included gvar and modifying it. !enc A random encounter generator. Format is !enc . Running !enc with no arguments will display the list of available biomes. !end Simplifies the !i end command to end initiative !fame A simple alias to post things on the Wall of Fame when a character gets to level 11. Usable by doing !wall "Player" "Level" "Character" !hoard Rolls on the hoard tables in the DMG. !hoard # where # is the cr of the creature will scale depending on the cr. !hb-help Explains how to add tomes, packs, and bestiaries !kill A Matt Mercer gif to bring up when a player kills a major enemy. !madd Simplifying the !i madd command to add monsters to initiative. !map Makes an ASCII map in initiative. !map-replace Vital for !map. !move Another vital alias for !map. !n Simplifying the !i next command to go to the next turn in initiative. !open # Ends initiative in the channel you use it in and displays a fun message for the people on your quest. !say A narration helper alias. !say with no arguments will pull up instructions for its use. !shame A simple alias to post things on the Wall of Shame. Usable by doing !wall "Why they are on the wall of shame" !treasure Rolls on the treasure tables in the DMG. !treasure # where # is the cr of the creature will scale depending on the cr. !surprise Displays the rules for surprise. !wall A simple alias to post things on the Wall of No Context. Usable by doing !wall "Quote" "Date, Name" !weather Generates weather based on provided biome and season, ties in to the date cvar poorly. !welcome Welcomes new players to Daleos, mainly for Recruitment Team Members. Basically just do !welcome @NewUser. Snippets guardians - A snippet for DMs to tag on their monsters when they have been hit by an Ancestral Guardian Barbarian and try to hit a creature other than the Barbarian__FORCETOC__